There is currently no effective therapy for men with metastatic prostate cancer who relapse after androgen ablation, even though numerous agents have been tested over the past thirty years. Prolonged administration of effective concentrations of standard chemotherapeutic agents is usually not possible because of dose-limiting systemic toxicities.
Human Glandular Kallikrein 2 (hK2) is the protein product of the human kallikrein gene hKLK2, one of three related kallikrein genes that also include hKLK1 and hKLK3. These three genes are clustered on chromosome 19q13.2-q13.4. The protein product of hKLK3 is prostate-specific antigen (PSA). While PSA is the predominant tissue kallikrein in the prostate, hK2 is also found almost exclusively in the prostate. hK2 is a glycoprotein containing 237 amino acids and a mass of 28.5 kDa. hK2 and PSA share some properties such as high amino acid sequence identity, prostate localization, androgen regulation and gene expression, but are quite distinct form one another biochemically.
hK2 and PSA differ most markedly in their enzyme properties. Unlike PSA, a chymotrypsin-like protease, hK2 displays the trypsin-like specificity common to most members of the kallikrein family of proteases. hK2 can cleave semenogelin proteins, with an activity that is comparable to PSA. The level of hK2 in the seminal fluid is only 1% of the level of PSA. hK2 has trypsin-like activity, similar to hK1, although it does not appear to function as a classic kininogenase.
In the normal prostate, the levels of expressed hK2 protein are lower than those of PSA. However, hK2 is more highly expressed by prostate cancer cells than by normal prostate epithelium. Comparison of immunohistochemical staining patterns demonstrated incrementally increased staining in poorly differentiated prostate cancers. The intensity of staining has been found to increase with increasing Gleason score, in contrast to PSA, which tends to show decreased staining with increasing Gleason grade, suggesting that hK2 might potentially be a better tumor marker for prostate cancer than PSA.
Recently, three independent groups reported that recombinant hK2 could convert inactive pro-PSA in to the mature PSA protease by release of the propeptide in vitro, thus establishing a possible physiologic connection between hK2 and PSA. hK2 is also secreted in an inactive precursor form. Pro-hK2 may have autocatalytic activity, but the mechanism of activation in vivo is unknown and may involve several additional enzymes. hK2 has also been shown to activate single chain urokinase-type plasminogen activator, scuPA, to the active two-chain form, uPA, which is highly correlated with prostate cancer metastasis. More recently, hK2 has been shown to inactivate the major tissue inhibitor of uPA, plasminogen activator inhibitor-1 (PAI-1). Thus hK2 may influence the progression of prostate cancer by the activation of uPA and by the inactivation of PAI-1.
Enzymatically active hK2 has also been shown to form covalent complexes in vitro with plasma protease inhibitors such as α1-antichymotrypsin (ACT), α2-antiplasmin, antithrombin III, protein C inhibitor (PCI), and α2-macroglobulin (AMG). hK2 has been identified in prostate cancer serum in a complex with ACT.
Thapsigargin (TG) is a sesquiterpene-γ-lactone available by extraction from the seeds and roots of the umbelliferous plant Thapsia garganica L. Thapsigargin selectively inhibits the sarcoplasmic reticulum (SR) and endoplasmic reticulum (ER) Ca2+-ATPase (SERCA) pump, found in skeletal, cardiac, muscle and brain microsomes. The apparent dissociation constant for TG from the SERCA pump is 2.2 pM or less.